Wordplay
by hushhushyou
Summary: So I won't hesitate no more. It cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate. Our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours. 'CloudxTifa drabbles.'
1. pressure suit

Been a while since I've written something (and completed it hah). This is what I get for playing FF7 and watching Advent Children a billion times :P.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the creation of FF7 or any of its characters and blah blah blah. Yah, you get it.

* * *

_pressure suit_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every morning she wakes up, her eyes weighted with fatigue, and she notices the absence of a certain man but she never questions nor does she complain because she knows that he's a private man and that there are some things she just shouldn't know (but she wishes she did). And when she looks to the side, across the room towards the empty bed, all she sees is the faintest imprint left of a body and she laughs at the irony (because that's all he is these days, an imprint; a memory).

So when she slowly gets up and brushes a hand through her brown mane, she wonders what she's doing with her life. It's not that her life is bad with where she's at now. In fact, it's almost perfect. She has a job and a bar and two of the most wonderful kids in the universe (she smiles when she thinks of Denzel and Marlene) and although they're not hers, she cares for them just as much as if they were. Her friends are to say the least, unique. They're not the most common people around but she wouldn't want them any other way. And she might not have a real family, but it's fine because the people she loves are as much as her family as anyone else would be and it doesn't matter if they're not blood-related, as long as they're there. And yet.. there's always this feeling; a sense where she's missing out on something.

And then her mind wanders to him (she yearns for him). The man she spends most of her time with, albeit, it's only business with them two and the few times she attempts to make it more, he doesn't acknowledge it, or her. So she tells herself she doesn't care (but she knows she does). She convinces herself that there's nothing more that she wants from him, just for him to be there (although most times, he's not).

Her lips partially open and a hint of a laugh breaks out. She's wasting her time again, mulling over asinine things (but yet, she does this everyday). It's almost routinely for her. She can never wake up in time to see him leave. To watch as he once again, walks out of her life, even if for the briefest moment. Not even to say goodbye or good luck (but she knows he doesn't need it). And even though he somehow always returns (most times, late at night), she still can't put away the feeling of apprehension; the dreadful feeling that he might never return. Because he's done this once before, and she doesn't want him to do it again. He says he won't, and she believes him or more so, she wants to (but there's always that doubt).

She shakes her head to rid of these thoughts and begins walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs towards the bar. There is a perfect silence spreading through the room. The kids are out with Barrett and she's got nothing to do because it's Sunday and the bar is closed. So she sets herself up on a comfy chair in the other room and grabs a book to read. Somehow in between reading and exhaustion, she's put into some kind of dream/reality reverie and once again caught up with thinking and contemplating on everything (especially about him). Then sleep follows.

She wakes up to a click of the front door opening and gentle, quick steps rustling in followed with heavy, slow ones. She recognizes that it's Marlene and Denzel and they are finally home and she sighs happily because now she isn't alone anymore. She checks the clock on the wall and she realizes she's been sleeping for a while. It's already past 9. She gets up from the chair she was comfortably lying in and walks up the stairs to say goodnight. Once she's done, she walks towards her (their) bedroom and gets ready for another night of slumber. But before she can slip under the covers and shut her eyes, someone else walks into the room.

She smiles because she knows that it's him and unconsciously, a wave of relief washes over her (because he's home and not somewhere else). She sits on the edge of her bed and even through the darkness, sees his face and she can tell it's impassive and indifferent but he's also tired. He stands there, quiet, and slowly walks towards his own bed. Gradually, he unties his shoes and sets them right beside his bed (ready for the next morning, to leave once again). She watches him with vigilant eyes and as he looks up to catch her stare, his blue eyes pierce through her (like they do every time). A shiver erupts within her spine and she can't help but wonder how he makes her feel this way without even trying.

They stay like that, watching each other, and wondering what the other's going to do next. She's pondering, deciding whether or not she should say something but she doesn't because she's unsure (and there's not enough words to even explain what she's thinking or feeling). She settles with closing her eyes (because she can't face him without rendering helpless) and as she does, there's a swift movement and once she opens her eyes again, he's standing right in front of her.

She's taken aback and doesn't know what to say and instead, just stares at him with wide eyes. He takes in her stunned expression and smiles (a small discreet one, but a smile anyhow). Her mind goes crazy and for once she doesn't know what to think. There he is, standing directly in front of her. In reaching distance, and she can't even do anything.

"Goodnight Tifa, I'll see you in the morning."

And he quickly but ever so gently, caresses her forehead with a soft kiss. Then in a blink of an eye, he returns to the other side of the room and shuffles into bed. Tifa sits there, and slowly brings a hand to her forehead. Her face is still shocked and she's baffled and confused but her lips curve into a smile. She gives one last look at Cloud before slithering into the warm covers of her bed. And she doesn't stop smiling because now she realizes that whether or not he leaves for a long or short period of time, he'll always come back to her.

* * *

**WOW! Was that completely lame or what? lol. First time I tried writing a Tifa and Cloud story.. and I failed. Plus I rushed it (as usual). But hey, I finished. Got another one in mind actually, we'll see how that turns out. Hopefully better than this one xD.**


	2. extra ordinary thing

I'm happy! I'm on break so that means no school. Heck yes! And I'm excited for Christmas. Anyone else excited?

**Disclaimer:** I only own the videogame, but the concept is totally not mine.

* * *

_extra ordinary thing_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking down the streets of Midgar, they sure don't really seem like they're together. They've acted the same way since they've known each other as kids and never once did one show any romantic affection towards the other. Actually, if it weren't for the fact that Yuffie _loudly_ exclaimed their relationship status, nobody would've guessed.

Passersby would gawk at them, waiting for some kind of hint or sign but no, there was nothing. Not a kiss, or a hand hold, or even a hug. They would just walk side-by-side; close enough to touch but never actually touching.

And even with Denzel and Marlene running around near them, always looking like some sort of happy, picture-perfect family, the most they would do is smile at each other and watch as the kids played. It's a mystery on how for so many years, they've stayed together and not with even one public display of affection.

When people asked, others assumed that it was only an act. That maybe they weren't really dating. But as always, close friends like Cid and Vincent would confirm that yes, they were in a relationship. Although, they did admit that they never had seen them actually _do_ anything whenever they were around the pair.

So how is it that with two people who claim they are completely in love, can go without even a mere touch? How do relationships like that last? How do they pull it off? It's simple really.

It's not about the hugs and kisses, or the handholding, or even the professing of their love. It's not about whether or not they can stay together or if they even are together. It's about the simple gestures. Like when Tifa is worked over from the busy nights of the bar, Cloud is always there to comfort her and help her clean up. And when Cloud is having trouble figuring out the ways of being a good parent, Tifa can be the one to count on to teach him and guide him. And when the pair is out doing something with friends or the kids, there's never a missed moment where Tifa's not smiling at Cloud and although he's still the impassive guy he is, you can't miss the bright flicker in his eyes as he watches Tifa smile.

And even on those nights, where everything's calm and peaceful, and Cloud and Tifa are sitting beside each other; one reading a book and the other most likely relaxing and resting himself, there's always that feeling where you can tell they enjoy and bask in each other's company.

Moreover, people overlook the fact that they never leave the house without the other. They're _always_ together whether it be shopping or out to eat or just taking a nice stroll. It's always Cloud and Tifa and sometimes the presence of others.

So it's not about them making love or being able to bestow their feelings through acts of affection. It's also not about having to prove to the world if they are truly smitten. Because they have nothing to prove, they are completely and utterly _in love_, whether people like to believe it or not.

And so the next time people see them walking by, it doesn't matter if they notice the way Cloud opens the door for Tifa. Or if they can hear the sweet nothings Tifa whispers to Cloud every now and then. Or even if they see how Tifa likes to tease and ruffle through Cloud's hair and though he hates it when people harass him about it, he doesn't seem to mind when Tifa does.

It's just the way that they seem to care for each other so much, and they devote their time to trying to please the other person. And even if people find them the most odd, crazy, bizarre, weird, unusual, eccentric, peculiar, and unconventional pair they're ever known or seen, it doesn't bother them. They were never ordinary to begin with.

.  
.  
.

And people have obviously never seen them behind closed doors.

* * *

**  
LOL. I like how this ended. It was pretty short, about 680 words. I'm not sure what I want to write for the next one. Ah well, I'll figure it out. Or maybe if anyone has any ideas? Do review and tell :). Thanks!**


End file.
